World of Dreams Parade
World of Dreams Parade is a daytime parade at DisneyWorld Montana 19 June 2013, Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland. Disney on Parade having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Units *'World of Wonder '''Mickey Mouse and his friends, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck. Also the statues of The Genie from Aladdin and Mushu from Mulan. *'World of Hula''' (Lilo & Stitch Unit): This unit is based on the 2002 animated film Lilo & Stitch. Stitch proudly presents his tropical world. He windsurfs in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Lilo leads her dancing team, which is composed of Hawaiian dancers and surfers. *'World of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'World of Pixie Dust (Tinker Bell Unit):' This unit is based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. The fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides. Meanwhile, four fairies ride on bug cars, and two flower girls bring up the rear. *'World of Daydreams (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit):' Based on the 1977 animated film, this unit features Winnie the Pooh next to Eeyore and Tigger; attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles, with four "Tigger family" performers and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'World of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'World of Food (Ratatouille Unit):' Chefs on stilts lead in the large food-themed float. Remy stands on the front of the float, in front of Chef Gusteau's famous cookbook, while rats on the other sections of the float hanging from spaghetti, including Remy's brother Emile, waving and dancing to guests in a ladle. *'World of Adventure (The Lion King Unit):' Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *'World and Romance (Disney Princess Unit):' This Princess float features Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, and Rapunzel appearing in their respective section and waltzing with their princes. *'World of Finale! (Finale Unit):' Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit, Max, Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Clarabelle, and Duffy, sing and dance to thier favorite Disney songs. Category:Parades